Rain For Naruto
by Lee Min Ah
Summary: Summary: Impian Naruto sudah ada didepan mata, tapi kenapa menjadi sulit untuk diraih?/NaruSaku/Read n Review ya minna-san.


**Lee Min Ah PRESENTED**

**RAIN FOR NARUTO**

**Oneshoot fiction! Enjoyed~**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto sensei does.**

**Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto X Haruno Sakura **

**Genre : Friendship & Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: GaJe, Abal-abal, Miss Typo(s), OOC, and Many More**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Pov**

Air seperti tercurah dari langit,titik-titik hujannya menari-nari diatas lapangan atletik megah tempat diadakan pertandingan yang sangat penting bagiku. Karena Naruto, sahabatku sedang berjuang untuk memenangkan lomba lari 400M putera untuk pertandingan olahraga Olimpiade dan kali ini Jepang menjadi tuan rumahnya. Tapi bedanya pertandingan ini diikuti oleh atlet-atlet yang berbeda secara fisik. Seorang yang kekurangan secara fisik tapi mau berjuang membanggakan Negara melalui olahraga.

tiba-tiba diriku melamunkan kembali ke lima tahun yang lalu saat kami berdua sama-sama masih SMP untuk pertama kalinya. Masa yang lalu, masa yang menjadi titik balik hidup kami..

Aku dan Naruto bertemu, aku sebagai anak pindahan dari daerah saat itu sulit untuk bergaul dan beradaptasi karena keterbatasanku, Naruto memperkenalkan diri duluan kepadaku, mengajak untuk berkawan denganku, menyenangkan. Tidak lama untuk dapat mengakrabkan diri dengan Naruto juga lingkungan sekolah yang baru. Naruto sebagai atlet pelari yang selalu mewakili propinsi di kejuaraan atletik tingkat nasional bahkan internasional, ia merupakan murid yang selalu dipandang guru karena prestasinya dan idola teman-teman sepermainanku saat itu. Pintar, ramah, periang dan berprestasi, itulah Naruto.

Setiap pertandingan atletik yang diselenggarakan baik kejuaraan tingkat Nasional, aku menjadi orang yang selalu menunggunya digaris finish memberi semangat dengan membawa spanduk bertuliskan dukungan, doa dan harapan, kalau ada orang yang selalu menginginkan kemenangannya itu adalah aku. Aku sampai sekarang bingung kenapa kami bersahabat begitu dekat, mungkin karena aku memiliki perasaan lain untuknya – perasaan cinta. Yupp! Aku mencintainya, aku menerima segala kekurangannya, bahkan kekurangannya dalam hal fisik. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana dengannya, apakah ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku atau dia hanya menganggapku hanya sebatas sahabat. Terkadang aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku ini, tapi aku takut dia akan menolakku karena minder akan keadaan fisiknya yang sekarang ini atau lebih parahnya dia akan langsung memutuskan tali persahabatan kami. Ck! Benar-benar dilemma.

**~ Flashback ~**

"Saku-chan, aku akan ikut seleksi timnas untuk mewakili Jepang tahun depan nanti dalam pertandingan olahraga Olimpiade, jadi Saku-chan harus mendukungku. Impianku adalah berdiri dipodium tertinggi dan mengangkat tropi kemenangan sebagai tanda baktiku untuk bangsaku dan juga untuk orang-orang yang aku sayang, yang telah mendukungku. Hehehe.." seru Naruto dengan semangatnya. "Amin! Naru-chan pasti bisa! Semangat!" kata ku dalam gerakan mulut sambil memberi kepalan tangan tanda bersemangat. Aku pasti akan mendukung dan mendoakan agar kerinduan sahabatku ini menjadi kenyataan.

"Saku-chan aku dipanggil untuk seleksi timnas seminggu lagi, jd aku akan meminta izin dari sekolah untuk tidak masuk dulu selama seminggu, biar aku bisa fokus buat latihan fisik sekalian memperbaiki waktuku untuk nomor 100M dan 200M, doain aku ya Saku-chan." Dengan gerakan mulutku, Naruto mengerti kalau aku selalu mendukung dan memberinya support. Tapi….

Saat yang menyedihkan itu tiba. Saat itu hujan yang mengguyur tempat latihan Naruto, lapangan menjadi becek dan berlumpur, seolah itu tidak menjadi penghalang bagi Naruto yang sedang berlatih fisik dengan diberi beban tambahannya. Ia berlari, terus berlari ditengah hujan, langkah kakinya membelah kubangan air yang berkumpul karena hujan, dan... AAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! teriak Naruto membelah langit. Tangis Naruto bersatu dengan rintik air hujan. Entah dari mana paku berkarat itu ada didalam kubangan air kumpulan hujan yang sudah berwarna kecoklatan itu. Tapi karena keinginannya untuk menang dan mencapai impiannya, maka ia cabut kembali paku itu, ia melangkah dengan tertatih. Melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki sebelah kiri ia mulai mengobati sendiri luka yang ia anggap biasa dengan menutup luka itu, setelah darah tidak mengalir lagi dia hanya menutup dengan plester biasa pada luka ditelapak kaki kirinya. Lukanya selalu ditutup, tidak memberi udara untuk masuk. Selama seminggu itu ia berlatih tidak peduli pada luka yang ia tutupi itu ditengah hujan.

Saat hujan reda, aku pergi ke rumahnya, tapi entah kenapa berkali-kali kuketuk pintu tapi tak ada respon dari dalam rumah. Ternyata pintu rumah tidak terkunci. Kuberanikan diri masuk, aku melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa, Naruto tersungkur didepan televisi, tak sadarkan diri, kusentuh tubuhnya sangat panas. Aku panik, aku takut, aku melihat orang yang kucintai pingsan. Aku berlari keluar menangis tapi aku tidak mampu berteriak, suaraku tercekat ditenggorokanku tapi aku mau meminta tolong. Thanks God ada satpam yang sedang berpatroli keliling komplek, ia mengerti seolah-olah bahasa tubuhku yang panik dan ketakutan, akhirnya dia bisa membaca gerak mulutku kalau aku butuh pertolongan untuk Naruto.

Naruto hidup terbiasa sendiri, mamanya sudah lama meninggal saat ia masih berusia 8 tahun. Ia hidup bersama ayahnya yang sibuk bekerja untuk melupakan rasa rindu kepada mamanya. Untung saja saat itu Tsunade-baachan – nenek Naruto yang adalah dokter senior dirumah sakit tersebut sedang ada disana. Setelah Tsunade-baachan mengobservasi dan melakukan tahapan tes demi tes, ia memberi kesimpulan akan penyakit Naruto kepada ayah Naruto secara pribadi.

Begitu keluar dari ruang Tsunade-baachan, ayah Naruto begitu terguncang, kulihat raut wajahnya menjadi sendu dan kulihat titik jernih keluar dari matanya. Ayah Naruto langsung menangis meraung seperti anak kecil. "bu bagaimana dia dapat berlari lagi sekarang bu? Bagaimana ia dapat menggapai impiannya? Bagaimana ia dapat menjalani hari-harinya? sekarang lily tidak bisa lari lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku tidak ingin dia terluka. Aku tidak ingin dia bersedih. Aku ingin dia bahagia. Aku ingin dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya, sekuat-kuatnya untuk menggapai impiannya, tapi sekarang hal itu bagai mimpi untuknya." Tangis ayah Naruto semakin kencang.

Aku terguncang. Benarkah? Naruto tidak bisa berlari lagi? Mengapa ini terjadi? "Tsunade-baachan tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kugerakkan bibirku untuk berkomunikasi dengan Tsunade-baachan. "Itu karena luka dikaki Naruto terinfeksi micro bacterium tetani. Micro bacterium tetani itu sudah menyebar, bakteri yang membawa penyakit tetanus itu berkembang dengan cepat karena luka yang selalu tertutup, sebenarnya bakteri itu pasti tidak berkembang jika ada oksigen, tapi karena luka Naruto selalu ia tutupi maka bakteri itu berkembang. Dan untuk mencegah pembusukan dan perkembangan bakteri tersebut dan juga untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, maka kaki Naruto harus diamputasi." Jawab Tsunade-baachan dengan wajah yang bercucuran air mata. Aku syok. Sangat syok. Sangat sedih. Seumur hidupnya ia akan bergantung pada kursi roda. Ia tidak dapat menggapai mimpinya untuk berdiri dipodium tertinggi dan memamerkan tropi kemenangannya.

Sebulan lamanya Naruto tidak bicara pada siapapun termasuk kepadaku, semenjak ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak lagi mampu menggapai cita-citanya.

Kesunyian mungkin sudah biasa bagiku, setelah operasi pitasuaraku tidak berhasil, kebisuan menjadi temanku. Biasanya aku hanya berbicara dengan buku harianku lewat goresan, semenjak ada Naruto, aku punya dua sahabat sekarang yang selalu berbagi cerita denganku. Tapi hatiku berontak melihat Naruto yang tidak punya semangat hidup. Kutulis protesku lewat karton besar, isi hatiku bahwa aku mendukungnya, selalu mendukungnya.

Kamar Naruto penuh dengan karangan bunga dukungan dari orang-orang yang masih berharap dia berjuang untuk tetap berlari mengejar mimpi, tapi ratusan karangan itu tidak membuat Naruto bergeming dari aksi tutup mulutnya. Tak tahan dengan aksinya itu, akhirnya aku menerobos masuk melewati ratusan karangan bunga itu, tepat berdiri didepannya, kubentangkan karton protesku seperti yang biasanya dilakukan para pendemo. Dikarton itu tertulis:

"_**BERHENTI TUTUP MULUT! AKU INGIN BICARA TAPI TIDAK BISA,KARENA PITA SUARAKU DIANGKAT. TAPI AKU MAU BERBAGI CERITA, BERBAGI MIMPI DENGAN KETERBATASANKU KEPADAMU. KAU BISA MENDENGARKAN AKU DENGAN MATAMU YANG MELIHAT GERAK MULUTKU, TAPI SEKARANG KAU MENYIANYIAKAN ANUGERAH TUHAN KEPADAMU. KAMU MEMANG KEHILANGAN, DAN AKU JUGA PERNAH KEHILANGAN. AYO KITA BICARA DAN BERBAGI BERSAMA."**_

"Saku-chan" lirih Naruto. Akhirnya ia bersuara. Kamipun menangis. menangis tanpa henti. Aku lupa berapa lama kami berdua menangis, seolah keluar semua emosi jiwa yang kami simpan. Aku merindukannya. Yupp! Aku sangat merindukan Naruto. Sekarang saatku untuk mendukungnya. That's the friends are for!

"Saku-chan, aku selama ini selalu berlari, tapi aku gak tau tujuan apa yang aku tempuh saat lari. Semenjak mama pergi, papa menjadi kehilangan semangat. Bila bersamanya aku selalu diajak berlari, katanya aku harus berlari sejauh mungkin.." aku tidak berkata apa-apa, aku mengerti alasan mengapa ia selalu berlari. "dengan berlari aku menemukan kepuasan tapi aku sadar aku selalu sendirian.." Dengan cara komunikasiku yang terbatas, Nartuo mengerti ucapanku.

**~ Flashback End ~**

"Berjuanglah!"

"Semangat"

"Jangan Menyerah!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu menyadarkan lamunanku kalau saat ini Naruto sedang berjuang dalam perlombaan lari 400m dalam pertandingan olimpiade, ia berhasil mewakili Jepang dalam nomor 200 m dan 400m dalam pertandingan khusus orang yang luar biasa ini, memiliki kekurangan tapi hal itu bukan alasan untuk tidak berjuang. Dengan tambahan sambungan kaki per besi dikaki kirinya Naruto dapat berlari dengan lincah, semangat yang sama dapat aku lihat saat kakinya normal dulu. Perasaanku berkecamuk diujung garis finish, tanganku berkeringat cemas menggenggam spanduk yang bertulisan "AYO NARUTO! SEMANGAT! TERUS BERJUANG!" Sekelilingku berteriak bergemuruh mendukung orang yang sama, 50 meter menjelang finish jantungku seolah membuat orkestra, dag dig dug. Tak sanggup aku melihatnya. Kututup mataku, tidak sampai 5 detik kututup mata, kudengar teriakan penonton, keriuhan seluruh stadion membelah hujan yang tercurah. Kemudian ku dengar suara komentator yang mengatakan "UZUMAKI NARUTO, WAKIL DARI JEPANG TELAH MEMENANGKAN LOMBA DARI CABANG LARI 400M".

Terimakasih Tuhan, Naruto dapat mencapai impiannya untuk berada dipodium tertinggi. Kukira hujan selalu menyedihkan tapi saat ini hujan membawa kebahagiaan. Hari ini Naruto menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa tidak peduli siapa kita, apa kekurangan kita, asal kita percaya kita bisa, walaupun impian kita ialah menaklukan dunia, maka kita pasti bisa.

~ THE END ~

Kali ini author membuat fic tentang persahabatan antara Naruto dan Sakura, walaupun disini Sakura dah jatuh cinta ma Naruto tapi Narutonya yang gak jelas. Heheheheee…biasanyakan Naruto yang jatuh cinta duluan ma Sakura, nah sekarang author buat yang agak beda.

Hehehe…untuk yang kesekian kali. TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH AUTHOR!

Dan akhir kata…

Review pleassssseeeee !


End file.
